Night vision systems are used in a wide variety of applications to enable sight in dark environments. For example, night vision systems are utilized by military soldiers patrolling the ground at night. A conventional night vision system utilizes an image intensifier (I2) to amplify light from an image within a field of view of the night vision system. The image intensifier collects tiny amounts of light in a dark environment, including the lower portion of the infrared light spectrum, that are present in the environment within the field of view but may be imperceptible to the human eye. The image intensifier amplifies the collected light from the image so that the human eye can perceive the image. Such image intensifiers are commonly employed in night vision goggles, i.e., monoculars or binoculars, that are worn on a user's head.
Modern military firearms are often configured with laser aiming devices for use in aiming at targets. Emissions from the laser aiming devices are detectable by image intensifier devices. When a laser of a laser aiming device is pointed at a target by a user, the laser produces a spot of light (laser aiming spot) on the target. A night vision system such as discussed above intensifies the light in the environment using an image intensifier device, including light from the laser aiming spot, and presents it to the user.